Caught In A Misunderstanding
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Aaron's kidnapped while trying to find out Emily's secret. Will it bring them back together?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He'd called her into his office after she'd questioned her in front of the rest of the team. She didn't give a hoot though. As much as she loved him she also couldn't forgive him. Not after what he'd done six years ago.

"I don't like being questioned in front of my team," Hotch said.

"I'm sorry if I struck a nerve out there," she answered bitterly.

Striking a nerve wasn't as bad as walking out on her when she needed him most. When their child was lying there in an incubator.

"I won't put up with a political agenda."

She sneered, "Politics! Let me tell you about politics! I believe politics makes you conniving and distrustful. I believe can come in and destroy families..." She tried to bite back the tears. "You've met my mother, haven't you?"

"She's a very formidable woman," he answered stone-faced.

"Is it a scandal to have a beautiful, innocent baby that is different to others? A beautiful, healthy child that may have difficulties as it grows up but none the less deserves love and care just like everyone else!"

She felt the tears rise in her eyes remembering that day in the hospital. Remembering how her mother had tried and tried to convince her to have her baby adopted. It was the last day she'd ever seen her mother as she refused to give up her disabled child. She waited and waited for the father to show up but he never did.

"You have a disabled sibling?" he asked confused.

"Yer that's right I have a disabled brother or sister that you never saw," she spat rolling her eyes. "I'm an only child always have been." She got up to leave and when she got to the door added on the verge of tears, "You abandoned us."

She closed the door and he stood up by his window watching her in the bullpen confused. What was she talking about? Did she have a child? It wasn't in her file. Had their child survived? Her mother had said she didn't have a grandchild. Had she really disowned the child rather than the child being dead?

Oh how he wanted the answers but he had a feeling Emily wouldn't tell him. He had a feeling she didn't even want him to know. Was that why she'd glared at him when she first entered his office? There may have been a smile but there was definitely fire and anger behind those eyes.

He'd never forgotten her even if he had tried to move on. She would always have his heart. He just wished he knew what the truth was about their child. Did it survive? Did he have two children?


	2. Walk

**Walk**

Hotch had been left wondering about Emily's behaviour over this case. Her mother had brought them a case concerning a Russian family and as soon as a translator was found she asked for time off effective immediately. He'd granted it immediately as she wasn't brooking any opposition but she was usually so professional.

He wondered what had happened as she also tried her hardest to stay away from her mother the whole time she was there. Her mother hadn't even batted an eyelid at her daughter's behaviour. He could see there were some deep rooted problems there.

He couldn't stop replaying the conversation they'd had about a month ago in his head. Were his suspicions correct? Was there a child? Had Emily had their chid? Was it disabled? Had her mother disowned it rather than Emily had lost it?

He had to find out or it would plague him. He hoped deep down despite the pain and hurt Emily knew if he'd known he'd never have walked out on them. He'd been told to leave Emily alone so like an idiot he had. Oh if only he'd investigated rather than just taken what her mother said as fact.

It was a relatively warm day so after throwing a suit jacket on he decided to check up on her. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He called home and told Haley what he was doing. He'd always let Haley know about Emily and had never hidden anything from her.

She slammed the phone down on him after they'd argued about him going to see Emily. She said he could call Emily up if he was that concerned about her. he'd only replied she would have thrown him off and he had to see if his suspicions were true. If there was a child he had a right to see it. He could be the father.

He packed his briefcase and threw it in the car then as the weather was good and he didn't want anyone but Haley to know where he was going he started to walk towards the place Emily's file reportedly said she lived. He also believed the walk would do him good and maybe release all the pent up frustrations he'd felt since his and Emily's argument.

He was walking along minding his own business when he got an eerie feeling someone was following him. He looked around but couldn't see anyone so shook it off. This job could make you paranoid he thought. Maybe he needed a break. He had been rather consumed lately with his work and hardly spending time with his wife and son.

He carried on towards her apartment block minding his own business when he suddenly felt his tie tighten around his neck. He tried to fight off whoever was tightening it but soon lost the fight as he passed out from a limited oxygen supply.

They smiled as he went limp in his arms and loosened the tie feeling his pulse was still there. They threw him into the back of the van then placed a blanket over him and drove off.


	3. Threat

**Threat**

He woke up in some sort of a library sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind him. He looked around him and saw it was a rather large room with books on every shelf and a warm fireplace close by. He saw there was a rather large window behind him.

He looked in front of him and saw Elizabeth Prentiss sitting in front of him glaring at him. Of all people to kidnap him she'd been the last person he'd ever thought of. What did she want with him? She'd done what he said. It hadn't been his fault Emily joined the BAU but he had no regrets that she had.

"You turned my daughter against me," she sneered.

"Last thing I want to do is separate a family but I believe you did that. She had problems with you before we even met," he answered.

"I don't want you anywhere near her."

"I'm her boss."

"I want you never to see her again."

"And how are you going to stop that? I'm her boss."

"Fire her."

"I won't lose one of my best agents," he answered dislocating his arm and wriggling it out of his rope binds and untying his other hand painfully. It hurt like hell but he'd get out of here. He sensed he wasn't the only one in danger and he'd do anything to protect Emily.

"You won't see her."

"You can't stop me," he replied sharply.

"If you go anywhere near her again I'll get rid of your daughter once and for all," she replied.

His eyes shot out like he'd overshot a cliff and he knew instantly his suspicions were true. He'd had a daughter with Emily and she'd survived.

"You lied to me," he spat. "You denied me my child."

"Oh no I only ever said I didn't have a grandchild. I never said you didn't have a child..." He glared at her and she added, "You'd better hurry if you want to save your child. I've got a sniper the other side of the road with a gun aimed at her window."

She laughed leaving believing he was still tied to the chair. Once she'd left he threw down the rope, climbed out of the open window and hailed down a cab. He told the cab driver to step on it.

Now he knew she'd survived he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. On the way he stopped and picked up a long distance rifle and then jumped back in and sped towards Emily's apartment. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his child. He would risk his life for her.


	4. Accusation

**Accusation**

Emily had just put Phoebe to bed and had her arm around her while she lay in bed. She just loved watching her daughter sleep. Every time she did she felt everything she'd been through was worth it.

She was angry Aaron hadn't wanted to be in her life but part of her doubted he even knew about Phoebe. She feared her mother might have told him she'd been adopted or was even dead. She knew he now had a son and a wife and didn't want to disrupt their lives.

She heard a knock on the door and sighed gently pulling her arm from underneath her daughter like she'd done a million times. The knocking suddenly turned to a hammering and she hoped to God she wouldn't wake up.

When she got down there an irate Haley stormed in. Emily just couldn't make head or tail of why she was so angry. She and Aaron were only work colleagues. They hadn't even kindled a friendship since she came back.

"Where is he?!" she demanded.

"Where's who?" Emily answered confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, you little bitch! Aaron!"

"Why would Aaron be here?" she asked even more confused. He'd never come to her apartment and she'd never even invited him. She was trying to keep her distance from him.

"Oh don't play all innocent with me, slut! I know you've been sleeping together. I'm not a fool!"

"Yes, we slept together..." she answered angrily. How dare she come into her home uninvited and call her names? She hadn't done anything wrong and she hoped Haley hadn't woken up Phoebe and she was hearing her mum be insulted. Haley's eyes opened wide in anger and Emily smiled inwardly as she added, "Six years ago."

Haley looked at her confused letting her jaw drop. "But he said he was coming over?" she faltered.

"Well, he never told me! He never even asked to come over. I haven't slept with Aaron since he abandoned me and my daughter six years ago so I'll kindly ask you to leave my apartment. My daughter is fast asleep upstairs and I hope to God you haven't woken her up as I never want her to hear the language you've used."

Suddenly Aaron ran into the apartment and up the stairs leaving both women utterly confused. Why was he in such a rush? He hadn't even noticed their presence. What the hell was going on?


	5. Gunshot

**Gunshot**

Suddenly they heard a gunshot and Emily's chest froze. A moment later she ran after him to find out what the hell had just happened. She was pretty sure he wouldn't have shot their daughter or himself but where the hell did that gunshot come from? What the hell was going on?

He saw the sniper and opened up the window. He positioned his rifle in his hands and aimed at the sniper who was focusing his gun in his daughter and fired. The sniper fell back but just before he did he let out a shot. Aaron jumped in front of the bullet and it hit him in his collarbone.

Phoebe woke up screaming and burst into tears. She'd just heard the most terrifying sound and couldn't feel her mum around her. Also she heard a sound of footsteps she didn't recognise. They didn't sound as lightfooted as her mum. Who were they? Who was in her room?

"Mummy," she screamed terrified. "Mummy."

Aaron looked down and threw the rifle down hugging his daughter but she froze stiff and kept crying for mummy. He tried to assure it was alright, she was safe and no-one could hurt her now. He added he was her father but she just kept shaking and crying.

When Emily arrived she saw Aaron hugging her but she could see Phoebe looked positively terrified. She felt sorry for them both as it was clear Aaron was trying to comfort her but he wasn't aware Phoebe was blind and therefore she couldn't see if he was friend or foe.

She got down beside her and he sunk back with resignation as she bundled her into her arms and Phoebe stopped crying. "Phoebe, it's alright. I'm so sorry, he's your father. I should have introduced you two earlier," she replied.

"Gunshot," she whimpered.

She looked to Aaron and saw the rifle by his side and the blood coming out of his shoulder. She saw Haley in the doorway and asked, "Please, call the ambulance."

Haley nodded and ran to find the phone. She'd seen when he entered the apartment how innocent Emily was but she could see she also still cared for him. She could also see the little girl was his and though they were married he'd still let her see him.

"What's going on? What were you thinking? She's blind!" Emily shouted.

"Your mother...It was our daughter or him," he answered weakly pointing out the window.

She gasped as she saw the tripod across the street with a gun set on it. Her mother couldn't have, could she? Her mother had ordered a sniper to kill their daughter but how did Aaron find out? She looked at his dislocated shoulder and gasped again. She couldn't have done, could she? Had she kidnapped Aaron and he'd escaped to save their daughter?

She ran to him and tried to get him to keep his eyes open as he lost blood and they were closing. She grabbed a towel and tried to stop his blood with it eternally grateful he'd saved their daughter. She'd get the rest of her answers later. What mattered at the moment was to make sure he survived?

She couldn't let Phoebe lose her dad now they'd only just met even if it had terrified her. She'd make sure they had a proper meeting at the hospital and fill Aaron in on the fact their daughter was blind. She knew Aaron would even let her feel his face and hands so she got used to his feel when he found out she couldn't physically see him.


	6. Paramedics

**Paramedics**

The paramedics soon ran in and ran over to Aaron. Emily looked at him worried while Haley tried to keep her emotions in check. She felt angry seeing how Aaron had been shot saving Emily's daughter, she was scared and worried she would lose Aaron. He'd been hers on and off since high school.

The only time they split up was when he left her for Emily but he'd come back after they'd broken up but he'd never been the same again. She could see he was no longer in love with her though they'd tried to move on especially after they had Jack. She'd always feared though that Emily would come back for him.

When he'd told her Emily had joined the BAU she'd been scared the day had come that he would leave her. Tonight when he said he was going over to check on Emily she'd been terrified they were having an affair even though part of her had told her that he'd never cheat on her. He was a gentleman but she could see Emily returned his feelings.

The paramedics dealt with his arm and placed it back in the socket then put him in the ambulance to put him on a blood drip so he would regain the blood he'd lost from being shot. They informed them of what they were doing and rushed him to hospital.

Emily looked up at Haley and she asked covering her daughter's ears, "Please may I go with you. I don't feel safe here. I'm worried my mum will come back and try and finish Phoebe."

She saw the fear and concern in Emily's eyes as she looked at her. She didn't quite understand what was going on between Emily and her mother but she could see it was terrifying. She'd looked into Elizabeth Prentiss when Aaron informed her he was working for her and could see that she had rather right wing views.

She also knew it had something to do with Phoebe. Why would her mother want to kill such an innocent, little girl? Was it something to do with her disability? She could see the poor child was blind from the fact her eyes were a lot paler than normal.

She nodded answering, "Of course. We'll do anything to protect Phoebe."

"Thank you," Emily replied as they ushered Phoebe out of the apartment after her father was carried out.

She had no idea whether she'd ever feel safe again in her apartment. Her mother had organised a sniper to kill her daughter. How could she ever feel safe there again? Especially when her mother was out there.

She wanted to cry remembering the past. She knew for certain now that Aaron hadn't been told about their daughter. She couldn't forget how her and her mother had argued after she'd been informed Phoebe was blind about keeping her. The only thing her mother wanted to do was get rid of her. She was their biggest threat.

They all got in the ambulance and headed towards the hospital. Aaron slowly opened his eyes again and smiled when he saw Emily and Phoebe. There was no way he'd allow them to stay at the apartment; it wasn't safe. He just wished he could stop her mother from returning and trying again to take out Phoebe.

Why was she so against Phoebe's existence? He looked to his daughter again and a lump formed in his throat as he saw his beautiful little girl was blind. Was this why she wanted to get rid of her? Because she was blind! The fact she was blind didn't change her equality to everyone else and neither would it change his love for her. He'd protect her to the death and her little brother.

"Emily..." he said quietly.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I worked it out..." She cuddled Phoebe up to her as she added, "My mother never agreed with me keeping Phoebe after we learned she was blind. She argued for me to have her adopted but I just couldn't and I don't regret my decision." She kissed her daughter's hair.

He nodded and answered, "I'm sorry."

"Please, you did nothing wrong. My mother misled you. It's all my mother. If I'd known I'd have told you."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I can just imagine what it looked like when I didn't turn up but I will do anything for you and Phoebe."

"I know. I'm sorry I kept her from you."

"Don't be."

"You're my father?" Phoebe asked turning towards the direction of his voice.

"Yes I am," he answered.

"May I feel your face?"

"Of course."

He allowed her to run his hands over his face while she smiled getting used to the feel of his face. She was also happy that he accepted her disability. She knew her grandmother sure didn't.


	7. Decision

**Decision**

When they got to the hospital they took him to the ER and whilst there they took out the bullet as carefully as they could. He then bandaged his shoulder up and gave him a sling.

Emily looked around nervously. What was going to happen now? Her mother could be tracking them down and try and get her hands on Phoebe again. She couldn't go back home as she was certain her mother would try to kill her daughter again.

"What is it?" Aaron asked gently taking her hand fully aware Haley was also there.

"What if my mother comes back? I know she'll stop at nothing to take Phoebe from us. She's always been against me having a child out of wedlock and the fact she's disabled."

He looked over at Haley who nodded and answered, "Come back to ours. We'll protect the both of you. We won't let anything happen to Phoebe."

"Might allow Jack and Phoebe to get to know each other better," Haley added.

"Who's Jack?" Phoebe asked confused whilst clinging to her mother.

"He's your brother. He's my son with my wife," Aaron answered.

She nodded sadly. She'd always dreamed her parents would get back together but now she found out he had a wife. She hoped she wouldn't lose her father though. She'd just got to meet him. She couldn't lose him now.

Aaron gently took her and hugged her with his good arm kissing her forehead. She smiled as he did so.

"Phoebe, now that I know about you I'm going to do whatever I can to be in your life. I won't lose you. I love you," he said.

Emily and Haley nodded at each other. They'd sort something out so Phoebe could see her father. What mattered most was that Phoebe got to see her dad. They'd already begun to form a relationship and Emily hoped it only got stronger. She knew he'd never walk out on their daughter.

"I love you too, dad," she smiled up at her.

"Let's get you a cab home," Haley said.

Aaron nodded and they all headed towards the taxi rank. As they headed towards Aaron's house Emily looked out of the window trying to brush away tears. Not only had her mother tried to kill her daughter today she'd met Haley, the love of her life's wife.

She hoped soon she'd be able to find a safe place for her and Phoebe to live. She'd never deny her daughter her dad but she was still in love with him. She couldn't fall out of love with him. She'd been in love with him for so long.

When they got in Haley immediately introduced her to her sister then her sister went home. She promised Phoebe she'd meet her brother tomorrow but currently he was asleep in his cot. She informed her her brother was only one.

After putting Phoebe to bed there was a loud knocking on the door so Haley opened it only to find Elizabeth Prentiss at the door holding a gun with fire in her eyes. She swallowed a lump but her main focus was protecting her stepdaughter.


	8. Standoff

**Standoff**

Elizabeth glared at her and tried to force her way into the house but Haley wasn't having any of it. She pushed Haley against the wall while Aaron and Emily immediately got up having heard the scuffle.

Emily rolled her eyes seeing Aaron get up with his arm in a sling and throw off the sling. He was only going to do himself more damage but she knew he would fight for Phoebe to the death like any good dad. When he was incapacitated why couldn't he just let someone else do the work?

They headed towards the door with their guns and prepared to face her mother. There was no way they were going to let her get her hands on Phoebe. She was an innocent child while her mother had become a deranged woman set on obliterating her granddaughter just because she hadn't been given up for adoption when she was born blind. All she cared for was the ideal, perfect family and appearance.

When Elizabeth saw them she narrowed her eyes at them. Emily dropped down to help Haley who'd been pushed to the floor and helped her up. Haley thanked her and went to protect the children while Aaron was in a staring contest with Emily's mother.

Emily stood by Aaron's side while they aimed their guns at her mother. If she even attempted to kill her daughter again she wouldn't find her own child merciful. Ever since Phoebe had been born she'd come first to Emily and she would die protecting her child.

"Why did you have to ruin it all? How dare you escape and save that thing; that freak," Elizabeth shouted.

The blood boiled in both of their veins as Emily glared at her mother and Aaron shouted, "That's my daughter you're talking about. She's not a freak or a thing she's my child. It's not my fault you're so cold and heartless you can't accept your own grandchild!"

"She'll never be my grandchild," she shouted.

"She's your flesh and blood!"

"I'll never accept her. I'd rather die than accept her."

"That can be arranged," Emily gritted through her teeth.

They suddenly heard a frightened, little voice at the top of the stairs asking, "Mummy? Mummy, what's going on?"

They looked up to see Phoebe at the top of the stairs holding the arm of her teddy bear in her nightie. Out of the corner of his eye Aaron saw Elizabeth put her finger n the trigger. He jumped in front pressing his finger on the trigger at the same time then two shots rang out.


	9. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Emily watched in horror as both her mother and Aaron fell back shot. She ran to Aaron who'd been hit this time in his chest. She tried to find some cloth nearby and press it against his chest trying to stop the blood.

"Your mother," he rasped trying to keep his eyes open.

She looked over to her mother and saw she'd stopped breathing. Part of her felt devastated she was gone but she was more thankful. At the end of the day she was still her mother but she'd tried to kill her daughter.

"She's dead," she assured him.

He nodded and tried even harder to keep his eyes open. Her heart sunk seeing how bad he was but she hoped to God Haley had heard and was calling for an ambulance.

"Aaron, come on you can pull through. Jack and Phoebe need you. You can fight I know you can..." she cried.

Haley ran down and tried to keep him fighting while informing Emily the ambulance was on its way. She nodded and stepped aside to let his wife tend to him. She still loved him with everything in her but he was married. It wasn't her place no matter how much she cared.

She let the tears roll down her face and her heart clenched as she saw Haley try to stop her husband's blood. The dreams she'd had of being with Aaron had been dashed the moment she knew he was married but seeing them together only made the pain stronger. It felt like a dagger in her heart that she wasn't allowed to remove.

She wouldn't run away though. Aaron and Phoebe needed each other despite her feelings for him. She just had to move on herself and possibly give Phoebe a stepfather. She'd always have her father too.

She looked up to see Phoebe cuddling a young boy who she presumed was Jack. She ran up to look after them and held them close to her. She'd only just met him but she already loved him like her own.

"It's going to be alright, daddy's going to be alright. He's a fighter. He'll make it," she soothed them as they both clung onto her. She stroked both their hair assuring them.

"You still love him, don't you, mummy?" Phoebe whispered.

"Yes I do but he's married to Haley," she answered. She wouldn't admit her love for him had only increased tenfold today as he tried to save their daughter's life twice.

"Come on, Aaron, the paramedics are on their way. You can pull through. I know you. You can make it. We need you," Haley encouraged with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Just as the paramedics arrived Aaron closed his eyes saying wobbly, "Emily."


	10. Medics

**Paramedics**

Haley and Emily looked at each other stunned. He couldn't have just said what they thought he just said, could he? Haley had always known about Emily and had a feeling Aaron still loved her but now he'd proved it.

Emily looked at Haley guilty. She'd never believed in a million years he still loved her but now he'd said her name as he lost consciousness. Did he still love her? Her heart lifted but she felt guilty because there now was Haley and Jack in the equation and she really didn't want to hurt him.

The paramedics rushed to Aaron and carefully placed defibrillators on his chest. They charged them up and kept pressing them on his chest while Emily turned Jack into her. She wouldn't let him see what was going on with his dad as it would only scare him. She wanted to protect him.

Suddenly they heard a breath and looked over to see Aaron's chest heaving up and down again. They placed him on a blood drip and put him into the ambulance.

"I'll stay with the children," Haley said.

"No, you should go with him. You're his wife," Emily answered.

"It's your name he said."

"Please just go with him. I don't belong with him anymore. They need to go now. I'll follow with the children."

She nodded and climbed into the ambulance with him. Meanwhile Emily gathered the children together and followed behind in his car. She'd left hers behind at her apartment.

On the way she called the team and as calmly as she could informed them of what had happened. She knew she was leaving many unanswered questions but she'd answer them later. Aaron came first and he was facing surgery.

He hadn't even woken up. Had he been left in a coma? When would he wake up? They still had to take out the bullet and deal with the damage. She hoped it wasn't too serious.


	11. Scared

**Scared**

When she got to the hospital she waited in the waiting area for news. She found Haley sat down with her head in her hands and felt guilty. She'd never regret keeping her daughter but this was all her mother's fault. If her mother hadn't been such a prejudiced psycho none of this would have happened.

"Mum," Jack called running up to her and giving her a hug. She hugged him back as tight as she could and stroked his hair.

"How is he?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes.

"Not good," she answered.

"They'll save him and he's a fighter. You know he is."

She nodded and Phoebe hugged closer to her mother. She knew something was wrong and was frightened. This was the second time they were at hospital that evening and she'd heard three gunshots. Was her father dying? Was he going to make it? She really hoped so. He'd only just met her.

She sat down on the chairs and placed Phoebe on her lap. After today's events she wasn't sure she wanted to let her out of her sight ever again. She didn't know if she could ever let go of her. She didn't want to be a suffocating mother but her daughter had been almost shot at twice.

Meanwhile Phoebe clung onto her mother. She knew someone had wanted her dead and was scared they would try again. She'd always known her grandmother didn't like her because she was blind but why? Was she inferior to others? Mummy had told her she wasn't but was it true?

Would they ever forget what happened tonight? Emily looked over to Haley and Jack and saw they were clung onto each other just like she and Phoebe were. She felt so sorry for the way they'd just dramatically entered their lives.

Haley looked over to Emily and could see the guilt she felt.

She took Emily's hand and said, "It's not your fault. None of this was. You couldn't help your mother's behaviour. I've got to say despite her you're a great mother."

"Thank you," she answered numbly.

Haley then stroked Phoebe's hair and said gently, "And there's nothing wrong with you, sweetie. You're a sweet, lovely child and you can't help being blind. Being blind doesn't make you bad it makes you extra special."

Phoebe smiled slightly and nodded.

Soon they heard footsteps and looked up to see the team. Garcia immediately gave them both hugs as did JJ. Emily introduced them to Phoebe and explained she was blind but they welcomed her into the family instantly.

"Have you heard anything?" Jj asked. They shook their heads so she added, "I'll just go find out."

They nodded numbly and Haley and Emily touched hands trying to reassure each other. They might currently be in a love triangle but they knew they would work things out for everyone's best interests especially the children's.


	12. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

JJ soon came back with the doctor who looked a lot like Hotch. He held a chart which they presumed was Aaron's. They hoped to God he was going to be alright and his injuries weren't serious.

When he saw Emily he smiled as she was beautiful. He also found something attractive about a woman with a child. He could also see the child was blind which only added more to her mother's charm. She was clearly a brave, compassionate, loving woman to raise her child.

"I'm Dr Nyland," he said introducing himself then added looking directly at Emily, "but you can call me Danny."

Emily just rolled her eyes and clung to Phoebe. She didn't have the time for this doctor's flirting even if he did look a lot like Aaron. Just because he looked like Aaron didn't mean he was Aaron. It was only Aaron who had her heart and always would. He'd already had it for seven years.

"How is he?" Emily asked firmly.

"We've had to remove a bullet from his abdomen..." he answered.

"But it hit his chest," she answered confused.

"It ricocheted into his abdomen."

"Has it caused any damage?"

"It nicked a couple of ribs..." She nodded. "He's also in a coma unfortunately and he ripped a tendon in the arm that was already injured so we've had to operate on it."

"How long will he be in a coma?"

"We're not sure but we're hoping a day or two. There was also some internal bleeding but we've managed to sort that out so it's best he stays under for a while."

She nodded clutching Haley's hand. They might both love the same man but she knew all they needed right now was each other's support. Thanks to Jack and Phoebe they were an extended family and Aaron and the kids had to come first.

"Can we see him?" she asked.

"He's on a blood drip, heart monitor and a catheter at the moment so it might be a bit distressing for the children but the rest of you can," he replied.

She nodded. "My daughter's blind and only just met him. Can she go see him? I know he won't respond but I think it's best she does. He ended up like this saving her life and I don't want her to feel like it was her fault."

"Of course but I think it would be too scary for the young boy."

She nodded and looked over at Haley who nodded too. "Thank you."

"You go see Aaron. I'll stay and look after Jack while you do," Morgan said.

"Thanks Derek," Haley replied quietly handing her son over to him. Jack tried to cling onto him so she kissed his hair adding, "I'll be back soon."

"Dad?" he answered worried.

"He's not very well but he'll get better. You can see him soon." He nodded cuddling into Morgan. "Be a good boy for Derek."

"Pwomise," he replied.

She smiled kissing his hair then went to join the others as they followed Dr Nyland to Aaron's room. She could see Emily had tears in her eyes while she tried to brush her own away so placed her arm around her shoulders.


	13. Girls

**Girls**

When they arrived they went in to the room and saw him in the bed with his arm bandaged up and his chest and abdomen. He was also linked to all the machines they'd been told he would be. He looked so vulnerable and fragile; nothing like the brave, strong man he really was.

When Haley and Emily saw his eyes closed they wanted to cry but they tried to bite back their tears. They were still unsure which one of them he'd pick after he woke up but they also knew he wouldn't abandon the other woman. He would always try to do his best for his children. He'd already been shot twice protecting his daughter.

They sat down either side of him and took a hand each. Even though Haley might have insulted her at the beginning of the evening they felt they could become friends for his and the kids' sakes. They would support each other through this.

Phoebe sat on her mother's lap and felt her way towards his arm. When she felt she had it she placed her hand on his arm. She was a little upset she'd never see his face but she knew he would be there for her. He'd done all this for her and he'd already allowed her to feel his face and get acquainted with it.

The team sadly smiled at all four of them. Their situation couldn't be easy with Aaron torn between two women and Phoebe having only just met her father. They'd always known there was something between Emily and Aaron but until now they hadn't known what. It was clear with Phoebe looking so much like her dad there had been a past.

"Aaron, it's us," they said. "You're in a coma and have suffered a few injuries but you'll get better soon. They want you to stay in a coma to heal your injuries. Phoebe and Jack are alright..."

Emily added, "Thank you so much for saving Phoebe's life twice. You're the best father I could wish for for Phoebe. I'm so sorry you didn't know about her until today. I thought mother had told you but knowing her she probably just told you she didn't have a grandchild. I hope we can move on from here and you've already shown you're great with her. Thank you for letting her feel your face earlier."

"I love you, dad, and hope you wake up soon. You accept me and don't mind I'm blind. You don't make me feel inferior about my blindness," Phoebe answered on the verge of tears then hid her head in her mother's chest while Emily stroked her hair.

Hearing how Elizabeth Prentiss had treated Phoebe JJ, Gideon, Spencer and Garcia couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl and angry at her grandmother. They each got down by her and told her she would never feel like that and she was special. They allowed her to call them each Auntie and Uncle and to feel their faces so she could become acquainted with them.

Emily smiled on as they did with tears in her eyes. She was so happy they'd welcomed her into the family and allowed her to get acquainted with their faces accepting her blindness. She was also so touched they'd called her daughter special as she truly was. It had been hard to raise her blind daughter alone but she never regretted it. Phoebe was her pride and joy and she felt so blessed to be her mother.


	14. Home

**Home**

When they left the hospital room Emily felt a little wary and uncertain of where to go. She didn't feel safe in her own apartment anymore. She knew if they went back there she'd keep checking Phoebe's room that Phoebe was safe.

She drove Jack and Haley home but she didn't feel right about staying there. It wasn't her place. This was Aaron's married home and she had nothing to do with his marriage. She only had to do with being the mother of his child.

"I understand how you feel about going home. You can stay here tonight," Haley said.

"Thanks Haley," she smiled. "I can't stay here indefinitely though and I can't go back to my apartment. I'd be constantly checking on Phoebe scared they might try to get her again."

"I understand. Aaron's best friend has a mansion. I could see if he could offer you and Phoebe rooms until you find yourself a new place."

"I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Oh no Dave loves to help those in need. He was once a profiler himself. I'm sure he'd be glad to help."

Emily nodded. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Phoebe's my stepdaughter. She needs somewhere to stay safe."

She nodded. Phoebe had to come first in everything and her safety was paramount. Her mother had tried to kill Phoebe twice today and her father had ended up in hospital having saved her. He would be in quite a bit of pain when he woke up.

Haley left to phone Dave and came back with a smile on her face. Emily looked up and instantly knew Dave had agreed to put her and Phoebe up until they found a new place. She was certain he still lived near enough for Emily to get to work on Monday. All she really wanted was to go to sleep. It had been such a long night.

"He's on his way over. He says you can stay from tonight," she said.

"Thanks. You're sure we're not imposing," Emily answered.

"Of course not. He says you're more than welcome."

She nodded.

Shortly after there was a knock on the door and Haley opened the door to see Dave. She hugged him and introduced him to Emily. He smiled when he saw a beautiful, brunette, young woman in the living room. So this was the famous Emily Aaron always talked about? He could see why Haley wanted her out. It couldn't be easy with two women vying for Aaron's affections.

Emily couldn't believe her eyes when she saw David Rossi. Wow, Aaron was best friends wit the man who'd started off the BAU and was now a best selling author. She'd always been a bit of a fan and now she was going to stay at his.

"I'll just go get Phoebe," Haley said.

Emily nodded and soon a sleepy Phoebe was handed over to her. She quickly picked up her stuff and left with him. She almost breathed a sigh of relief once she'd left the house It had felt almost suffocating seeing all the reminders her Aaron was married.

"You're sure we're not imposing?" she asked.

"Of course not. It gets a little lonely there by myself sometimes," he answered.

She nodded. "Can we stop by my apartment to get her guide dog and cane? We left in such a hurry we didn't pick them up."

"Absolutely."

"Thanks."


	15. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

A few days later Dave took them to the hospital to visit Aaron. He was still in a coma and the only times Phoebe had seen Jack was when they would sometimes collide at the hospital. Emily just didn't understand what was going on. She thought Haley liked them but she hadn't even invited them over for dinner or anything.

When they got to the hospital they bumped into Haley and Jack just going in to see Aaron. Haley acknowledged their presence with a nod while Jack ran up to hug his older sister. Feeling his arms around her she hugged him back. They already loved each other and were crazy about each other.

They held hands into their dad's hospital room while Phoebe was led into the room by Harry. Harry was her black Labrador guide dog that she'd had since she was five and started at the nearby elementary school. He was the most devoted and dedicated dog to her but could also be a bundle of fun. He seemed to always know exactly what Phoebe needed at any given moment.

As they sat either side of him and held his hand Aaron's eyes slowly opened. They both breathed a sigh of relief and their hearts lifted as he finally fully opened them. When he did he looked over to see Emily and smiled. She smiled back at him while Haley averted her eyes. She could see the love they felt for each other and even though she knew they didn't mean to hurt her it did.

"Aaron, you're awake," she smiled.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Two days," Haley answered trying to hide the hurt out of her voice.

He looked over to his wife and couldn't help but feel guilty. He did truly love Haley but he couldn't help he was in love with Emily. He had been for seven years no matter how hard he tried to move on with Haley. They even had a one year old son to think of.

"I'm so sorry," he answered.

"It's not your fault. You saved your daughter. You're a hero," she answered. "It was Elizabeth Prentiss'."

Emily nodded. "It might sound undaughterlike but at least she's dead. Just going through the hard part where I have to pretend to be the griefstricken daughter in public. Aaron, thank you. Thank you for ending all the years of uncertainty about what she was going to do to Phoebe," she answered stroking her hair.

"Anytime. I'd do anything for Jack and Phoebe..."

They nodded. They knew he was a good father and in time he would choose who he wanted to be with. He just needed to recover first.

"We know."

"I'm sorry about this mess."

"It's not your fault and you don't have to choose yet. All you need is to recover."

"Your recovery comes first," Haley agreed.

"What are my injuries?"

"The bullet ricocheted into your abdomen but they managed to remove it and you ripped a tendon in your arm so they had to operate but you're getting better," Emily answered.

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"Maybe a day or two. I'll just get the doctor to check on you," Haley said getting up.

"Haley, I'm alright. You don't have to," he protested.

"Jack, Phoebe, come on let's go find the doctor."

"But I want to stay..." Jack protested.

"We're going on a mission to help daddy," Phoebe said gently. "Will you help us?"

Jack nodded and walked out with Phoebe, Harry and Haley to find Dr Nyland for daddy. He loved to help him on his missions.


	16. Talk

**Talk**

They both felt a little awkward being on their own for the first time since it had all come out about Phoebe and the past. They didn't really know what to say about everything. So much had passed but it had all come crashing down in one night.

"Emily..." he asked vulnerably.

"Yes Aaron," she answered holding his hand.

"What's going to happen when I come out? I'm eventually going to have to come to a decision. I love my wife but you're the one who has my heart."

"Aaron, you made your choice when you married her."

"I was told you didn't want me anymore. Emily if I'd known about Phoebe I would have stood by you and helped you raise her."

"I know you would have. Aaron, none of this was your fault. It was my mother. She misled you. You're here now and Phoebe loves you and Jack."

"But I want you."

"Aaron, you're married. You can't cheat on her. It's not you to dishonour your marriage."

"I'll divorce her for you."

"I can't have you losing Jack. He's your son. He deserves his father."

"So does Phoebe."

"Phoebe will always have you. I'll never take her from you. We can sort something out so you can see her regularly. I know you'll be a good father to them both."

"Emily, I love you."

"I love you too but there's Haley to think about. I'd take you and Jack in a heartbeat but there's also Haley. I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her either but I love you."

"Aaron, we don't need to sort this out right now. Your recovery has to come first. You've just come out of a coma, nearly died and tore a tendon in your arm. The rest will fall into place later. You need to get better first but please know I love you and will respect any decision you make when you truly know what you want."

"I know I want you."

"Aaron, please give it all some thought and whatever you decide after you've done some serious thought and taken everything into account I will respect."

He nodded sighing and sinking back into his pillow. He'd never change his mind. It would always be Emily he wanted. He agreed there were some serious things to think of and take into account but it would always be Emily he loved. He knew she loved him too but was just scared and worried about how Haley would take it.

She was right they had to think about Haley but he was in love with Emily. He couldn't lose Jack or Phoebe and he hoped down the line the two women would become friends. Would Haley make their life hell if he chose Emily? He really hoped not. They couldn't help what had happened.

Soon they came back with the doctor and he was declared that he was recovering well but he would need to spend a couple more days in hospital. He groaned at that and rolled his eyes. He just wanted out.


	17. Discharge

**Discharge**

A few days later he was being dismissed from the hospital. He was going to be picked up by Dave, Haley and Jack. Unknown to Haley Emily and Phoebe were coming too. Dave thought they had every right to take him home as well.

Haley still hadn't let Emily and Phoebe come over and he felt sorry for them and Jack. It wasn't fair on the children as they were brother and sister and not being allowed to get to know each other. It would only make things worse when he finally left Haley for Emily. Even though he'd chosen to go home and recover Dave knew it was inevitable he'd end up with Emily. They just couldn't deny their love. He was happy though that Jack and Phoebe were getting along regardless of Haley who was secretly happy Aaron had chosen to come home to recover rather than stay at Dave's.

When they got to the hospital Haley's eyes widened when she saw Emily arrive with Dave and Phoebe. She hated the fact Aaron had other ties that she wasn't involved in. He was her husband! All things should be about her and Jack. She tried to put up with the fact he'd had a child before he got together with her but she feared Emily would take him away from her especially as she'd overheard him say he loved her. It had only angered Haley as he was her husband.

When Dave got close to her she whispered, "I told you not to bring them."

"Phoebe has every right to be involved in her father's life," he answered calmly.

"But Emily?"

"Is Phoebe's mother so you'd better get used to her."

She tried to stop the blood boiling in her veins. This wasn't fair. Why did Phoebe have to exist? Phoebe would forever tie Emily to Aaron and she feared in the end she would win and she'd be shut out.

They went into Aaron's room and found him sitting on the bed wearing the sling he hated ready to go home. He'd been told he would have to wear the sling for another week to heal his tendon but he just wanted to throw it off and get back to work. He just wanted to go back to work and forget everything that was going on especially after Dave had told him how Haley was behaving.

He didn't want to hurt her but he loved Emily and with the way she was behaving he was scared he would lose Jack. He couldn't lose his son. Oh how he wished Jack was Emily's then everything would be so much easier.

They took him home and once he was home they sat him on the sofa and Emily made her excuses but left Phoebe behind so she would have some time to get used to her father. She would never take Phoebe from her father but she could tell when she wasn't welcome. She knew Haley wanted her gone.

Aaron sadly followed her out of the room wishing things were simpler. He hated there were so many things to take into account. He just wanted to run off with her but he couldn't leave Jack. He'd never walk out on his son. He just didn't want the pain and anguish of having to choose and wished someone would choose for him.


	18. Meeting

**Meeting**

A week later Emily was called to see Strauss. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. It had come out in the papers that her mother had been shot by Agent Hotchner protecting their daughter. Strauss was probably going to hit the roof having found out about Phoebe.

She was so happy they hadn't pointed Aaron out as the bad guy which she feared they would since her mother had been a US Ambassador. She had been worried they would twist the whole story for a better one and paint her mother as a saint. Some of the far right papers had but at least most of the papers had provided the true chain of events.

She'd had to attend her mother's funeral a few days before with a heavy heart. The last thing she'd wanted to do was pay her respects when after the last six years she didn't feel like she deserved any. It had been difficult to play the part of the dutiful daughter. Yes she might have been her mother but she'd attempted to kill her granddaughter twice.

Her mother's family had tried to get her to deny the things the papers had said about her mother but she'd dug in her heels and flat out refused saying she wouldn't deny the truth. She was mostly estranged from them now and had never felt so lonely but she knew she'd done the right thing.

When she entered Strauss' office Strauss glared at her but she'd stand firm. She'd even leave her job for Aaron and Phoebe if she had to. Nothing was more important than her family. She hadn't really seen Aaron since he left hospital but Phoebe had been over almost every day. She'd take her to the house then go home and pick her up later.

She'd had the week off because of her mother's death but had never felt so lonely. She felt like she was losing her daughter even though she'd always come home to her and want a bedtime story from her. She wished she could spend time with them but she knew when she wasn't welcome. She just hoped Haley wasn't stealing her from her like she had Aaron.

"You have a daughter?" Strauss asked.

"Yes ma'am," Emily answered, "and before you ask yes everything in the papers about her is true. She's six years old, blind and Agent Hotchner's."

"I want you to deny she's Agent Hotchner's daughter."

"I'll never deny his paternity."

"If you don't you'll no longer have a job here."

"Are you trying to use my daughter as a bargaining chip?"

"I want you to think about it. There could be an opening for a promotion here if you deny he's the father. I believe Hotchner has come to the end of his career here and I could promote internally if you get my drift."

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Not only do you want to use my daughter but you want me to help you get rid of her father...I won't do it. I'd rather quit."

"You have two weeks to come to a decision."

"I have my decision now and the answer is no."

"Still take these two weeks."

"Is that all, ma'am?" she sneered.

"You may go."

She walked out glaring at her. There was no way she was going to deny his paternity or lose him his job. Apart from the children his job meant everything to him and she wouldn't help the witch destroy him. She loved him even if he had chosen his wife. Aaron and Phoebe meant more to her than this bs.


	19. Decisions

**Decisions**

A week later Emily was at work looking up at Hotch's office. She knew she'd be losing her job soon. When the week was out she'd hand in her notice effective immediately. She loved her job but she loved him and Phoebe more.

Strauss was still trying to twist her arm into helping her get rid of him but she was standing firm. Strauss would see she could never use her for her plans to remove competition and she especially couldn't use Phoebe. She knew that was the only reason she wanted Aaron gone because she felt threatened by him. She felt threatened he would take her job. They all knew she had no idea what it was like out in the field. Hotch was the best they had.

"Hey Em, you alright?" Derek asked.

"Yer I'm fine," she answered looking back down at her work.

"You just look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Just thinking about these consults..." she faltered. She wouldn't tell anyone what Strauss was plotting. She'd take the burden alone. It didn't involve anyone but them three anyway.

"Want any help?" he asked unconvinced.

"No...uh I'll be fine."

He decided to change the subject believing he could get it out of her by approaching it at a different angle. "How's Phoebe?"

"She's fine. Has the occasional nightmare but she's doing well," she smiled slightly thinking about her daughter.

"Good good. Any potential homes yet?"

"Not so far...Derek, is there anything important you want to talk about or can we just get back to work?"

"Fine, fine we'll return to work. Just thought you might need a sounding board. Your situation can't be easy."

"No, it isn't and it doesn't help I'm in love with a man who clearly doesn't want to be with me," she seethed staring at Aaron's window who was watching her through the blinds.

"He will be. He'll see sense."

"I doubt it."

She hated aiming her anger at Aaron when she was mostly angry with Strauss. She felt like a volcano ready to explode but she was trying to keep a lid on it. She didn't want to aim it at anyone innocent but inside she just wanted to scream.

"Everything will be alright."

"How will it be alright?" she shouted. "I feel like I'm losing my daughter, the man I love doesn't want to be with me and on top of that our boss is trying to use us to lose him his job."

"What?"

"Strauss wants Hotch out of his job," she answered quietly.

He couldn't believe what he'd heard. How could she do this to him? he knew she was threatened by Aaron but this was low. How could she use Emily and Phoebe against him?

"It's alright, I won't let her," she added.

He nodded and got back to work while Aaron called for her to come to his office. She rolled her eyes and headed up. He closed the door and sat on his desk with his arms crossed.

"Is everything alright, Prentiss?" he asked.

It hurt hearing him call her by her last name so she sneered, "Just dandy."

"Anything going on at home?"

"You mean apart from what you already know."

He gulped swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew what he was doing to Emily was unfair but he was worried if he left Haley he'd lose Jack. She had to know that. After all it was in the way Haley was acting.

"I don't want personal lives to come into the office."

She glared and answered, "I'll try not to again...May I go now, sir?" She sneered the word sir and turned to leave.

He nodded and she left trying her hardest not to slam his door.

That night Phoebe turned to her and asked, "Mum, can I go live with dad? I miss him and I have a baby brother there."

It cut like a knife as she tried to bite back the tears. She'd do anything to make Phoebe happy but she was all she had. "We'll think about it in the morning," she answered.

She nodded.

Emily ended up crying herself to sleep. She was losing her daughter, Aaron didn't want to be with her and at the end of week she was quitting her job. She was losing everything. What had she done to deserve this?


	20. Leaving

**Leaving**

The week was up and it was time to go. She went to work and handed in the note to HR then went to look for Aaron. He had to be told she was leaving otherwise he'd come looking for her. She'd had enough of this game and just wanted to leave. She'd had enough of him tagging her along and his kids.

She found him in Strauss' office which confused her. Why was he having a meeting with her? Oh god, had she won? He couldn't be leaving his job too could he? Had Haley pushed him into leaving his position? Though she'd had enough of being tagged along she wondered if Jack was what was holding him back. Was Haley using him as leverage?

"Sir," she said on the verge of tears. This could be the last time she'd ever see him and she wanted to break down. She'd already decided to give into Phoebe's wishes. It was what she wanted and maybe being in a family would be better for her than being with a heartbroken, single parent.

He looked up concerned seeing the tears in her eyes. What had happened? Something had clearly upset her. He wanted to get up and wrap her in his arms but he had to remain professional. He felt his heart break just looking at her. He had a feeling of dread. Was she leaving?

She couldn't bear to look at him anymore so added looking at Strauss, "I've given in my note and I'm leaving the FBI. I'm taking some time out to consider what I really want."

He nodded numbly not knowing what to say. How could he tell her he loved her and he wanted to be with her in front of Strauss? How could he prevent her from going? He wanted to scream and just hold her close to him but he couldn't not here.

She cleared her desk while he cleared his office then she went home. She found Phoebe all ready to move in with her father and got her into the car biting back her tears. She couldn't believe she was doing this but it was for Phoebe's own good. She had the right to a family and this was her father's family.

When they arrived she knocked on the door and Haley answered surprised. She wasn't expecting Phoebe to arrive today but she'd grown to love her stepdaughter. She was such a sweet kid and adored her baby brother. Even though she was blind she took great care of her.

"Please, please, take care of her," Emily answered wobbly. "I've quit my job as Strauss was trying to use us to weasel Aaron out of his job. I couldn't do that to him. You know he loves his job almost as much as he loves the children. Phoebe deserves a family; not a single parent."

"Emily..." Haley answered taking pity of her. Yes she'd won but it felt completely hollow. She'd seen how much Aaron and Emily loved each other and all she'd done was destroy them. She'd been completely selfish. Emily had lost everything and never deserved it. She had to repair the damage she'd caused.

"Please, just take real good care of her," Emily cried running back to her car and heading to the airport. She didn't know where she was going to go but she just needed to get away. She needed to clear her head and decide how to move on from here. She'd lost her man and her daughter.

He'd just arrived home when he noticed Emily running to her car in tears having left their daughter behind. Haley turned to him and said, "What are you still doing here? Go after her!" He looked at her confused so she added, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

He headed back to his car and drove after her. On the way he picked up a call from Morgan asking for help. He told him he had something to sort out first. he had to stop her. He had to let Emily know he loved her and only her. He couldn't lose her again. It would destroy him and it seemed this time he had Haley's blessing.

When he arrived at the airport he chased after her finding her in the queue. She turned to the side of her and was surprised to see him there. What was he doing here? He couldn't stop her. He didn't love her.

"What are you doing here?" she seethed.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he answered desperately.

"You don't love me."

"Yes, yes I do. I love you with everything in me. Please, please, don't go. It'll break me."

"You'll only go back to her."

"No, no I won't. I'm not going anywhere ever again. I need you. I'm sorry I've been such a coward. I was scared I was going to lose Jack. Haley made me see sense. Oh god Emily please don't go."

She could see the love in his eyes and asked, "You've finally made your decision?"

"Yes and it's you. It could only ever be you. You're my soulmate."

"Oh Aaron but Haley, Jack."

"They're on our side. They want us to be together."

"Haley wants us to be together?"

"Yes, she must have had a change of heart or something but yes she told me to come get you."

She smiled up at him and he claimed her lips for his. She kissed him back with so much pent up passion. She kissed him with all the passion she'd kept hidden from him for the last seven years. When they stopped she smiled up at him and he couldn't stop smiling back at her.

He then turned to the person behind the desk and said, "Two tickets to Milwaukee, Wisconsin." When Emily looked at him confused he added, "One last case. They need us. We can discuss the future on the jet back."

She nodded.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Emily was at home looking after her children and stepson five years later. She'd never returned to the FBI after that one last case. She'd decided she wanted to be a stay at home mum and see her daughter grow up. She'd wanted to be at home to help her daughter with everyday life. She also hadn't wanted to jeopardise her boyfriend's career any more than she already had.

Aaron though had made Garcia stop his transfer to a white collar crime unit and was still Unit Chief to this day. Strauss had grown respect for him having seen him out in the field and gotten a taste of what they really did and saw everyday. She'd promised his position was stable but there was no chance of promotion. He'd answered he didn't care why would he leave the BAU.

Phoebe was now eleven and they'd begun to look for high schools for her to start next year. They were obviously trying to look for the best one dealing with children with special needs. They all wanted the school that would deal with her blindness the best. She'd become quite an outgoing girl with quite a few friends.

Jack was now seven and enjoying school and his new friends. He still lived with his mum but Aaron and Emily had him over for weekends. Haley and Emily had become quite good friends for Jack and Aaron's sakes and Haley had even moved on with a new husband who was also a teacher at Jack's school. They'd been married for the last three years.

Aaron and Emily had now been married for four years and couldn't be happier. He'd moved straight in with Emily after the case at Rossi's and they'd found their own place a little later. They'd moved twice since to bigger homes to accomodate their two youngest children, Amber and Charlie. Amber was three years old and Charlie was one.

It was Friday night and Haley had dropped Jack off a couple of hours ago. Aaron was due to come home from his latest case soon but she'd already put all four of the children to bed with the promise she'd send dad up as soon as he got home.

She put the Aladdin DVD back into it's case and put it back on the shelf. The children had been watching it as it was one of their faves. She also did a little bit of tidying up hoping her husband would be home soon.

She soon heard the door go and went into the corridor to see her husband come through the door. She ran up to him and jumped on him so happy to see him home.

"Don't tell me we're having another one," he said.

"No, four's enough. I'm just so glad you're home," she answered kissing him then jumping back down. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he smiled back.

They then kissed until they heard a noise at the top of the stairs. They looked up to see Amber rubbing her eyes and holding the arm of her teddy bear.

"Mummy, is daddy home yet?" she asked sleepily.

Aaron ran up and picked up his sleepy daughter kissing her hair. When she looked up to see her father she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think it's time to put you to bed," he said.

She nodded and answered, "I'm tired."

He put her to bed then went to see each one of his children kissing their heads and wishing them sweet dreams. He felt so lucky to see Jack and remember how close Emily and Haley had got. They even went on girls' nights out sometimes and swapped recipes. They'd become almost like sisters and he couldn't be happier about it.

He went downstairs and cuddled up with his wife while she put on North by Northwest. They both loved the classics. She sipped her hot chocolate while snuggled into her husband's arms. She couldn't be happier.


End file.
